Allen x Reader
by Exorcist 3M
Summary: You met a boy when you were 13 years old, and you never saw him again... at least until 3 years later. Now he's 15 and you met at a festival. The boy is now an exorcist and his name was... Allen Walker. I do not own the DGM characters. (f/n) first name & (l/n) last (If u wish to not use your own name, then use the name Kaita Kataku)
1. Prologue

Three years ago

* * *

><p>"(fn)" a voice called out. I turned away from the person calling my name. I started to doze off again when suddenly…

"(f/n)! Get your butt up! We're going to be late!" a girl named Arikata Medoshi yelled. She climbed onto my bed and started to jump up and down.

"Alright damn it! Just stop jumping on the damn bed!" I yelled. "Can't anyone get any sleep around here?" I sighed, annoyed about being woken up at… '_11:30 pm! I really am going to be late!'_ "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" I yelled, rushing to get changed and brush my teeth.

"I tried (f/n), you just went back to sleep" Arikata sighed at me.

Today was a funereal for Rikashime, one of the boys that lived in the orphanage since he was a baby. I know what your thinking, yes we lived in an orphanage. I lived here since I was 5 and Arikata came shortly after. It wasn't the best but it was the only one in our little town of Minoba.

"It's a shame he died. That little bastard…" I grumbled to myself.

"(f/n)… don't be like that. I know you two didn't get along very well but…" Arikata said but I cut her off.

"Shut up Arikata…" I said. He was a pretty good friend of mine, even though we always fought with each other and called the other names. We were only 2 and a half years apart (me being older) but the moment our eyes met eyes we were rivals. We were both very competitive and refused to lose. One day, I just decided to teach him a lesson, so I did.

It was the first punch that had been thrown between the two of us.

And why did I punch him? He kept throwing paper balls at me, trying to get my attention even though he knew that I was ignoring him. Why was I ignoring him? He cheated at a card game we were playing. But even though we fought all the time, when push came to shove, we stuck through thick and thin, standing up for one another when the other was being picked on by the older kids.

Arikata and I headed out to the center of town. Almost all the kids from the orphanage were there. Except one. Zachi. Rikashime's best friend.

_'Wonder were Zachi is?' _I thought to myself _'Weren't they best friends?'_

_ time skip _

It has been a week since they funeral and still no sign of Zachi.

"(f/n)! Zachi's back!" Arikata yelled running through the hall. _'Well, speak of the devil'_ I laughed to myself. I ran down the staircase and stopped dead when I noticed Zachi. _'Something's not right here'_ I thought.

He turned and looked right at me. Then all of the sudden, he smiled the creepiest smile I had ever seen and turned into a weird, scary creature. I ran behind the post at the bottom of the stairs.

_'What the hell is that thing?'_ The creature began to shoot at some of the orphans and faculty. They began to have these funny looking stars appear on them… _'pentacles?'_ and then they disintegrate into dust. "What the hell?"

Just then "(f/n)! What's going on?" Just then Arikata came down in a panic. _'Damn it'_ the creature spotted her and targeted her next.

'_Damn it damn it damn it!_'"Run, Arikata, run!" I picked up the nearest thing I found and went to defend my friend. Just then, the stick I pick up glowed green_'What the…' _and turned into a sword._ 'Wow!' _I looked back to the creature and was about to attack when it had suddenly been destroyed. _'Huh?'_

"Is anyone still here?" a voice called out. I looked to where the creature had been just moments ago and noticed a boy (looks about 12 or 13 years old maybe) with unusual white hair and a funny looking scar over his left eye which were grey.

_'Cute..'_ I quickly shook the thought away. "Who the hell are you and what the hell was that damn thing?" I demanded.

"That thing was an Akuma and my name is…" he was cut off by a loud voice.

"You idiot apprentice, where did you chicken off to?" A red headed man walked in with a mask over half of his face. _'I don't like him'_ was my initial thought.

"M-Master! An Akuma was just.."

"Shut up, idiot apprentice" the guy said.

"Oh my gosh! It's so cute!" I ran to the man and grabbed the little gold ball with wings, dropping my sword, and admiring how cute it was. (Didn't think I had an OMG side did ya? lol)

"Hm?" the red haired guy lend down to meet my eyes when he noticed my sword, smiled and said "Hello. My name is Cross Marian. That golem you have there is Timcampi. What is your name?"

I looked at the guy for a moment, thinking _'Should I tell him my name? I mean he is a complete stranger'_ Finally, I said "My name is (f/n). (f/n) (l/n)."

"What a beautiful name."

I looked looked toward the white haired boy with a confused look. _'Yep, I really don't like this guy.'_

"It seems that you are an accommodator of innocence."

"Innocence?" I said, looking back at him puzzled. "Isn't innocence like being a virgin or not having a dirty mind?" I asked. I never had sex but I did have a very dirty mind at times and knew much about it.

***cough cough*** I looked back over to the white haired boy and noticed he was blushing and looked very uncomfortable after what I just said. "What's that matter, you idiot apprentice?" I chuckled as his eyes widened and looked to the ground. He began to walk over, cheeks all puffed up like a mad little kid._ 'Cute'_ I thought again. When he got close enough, I pinched them. "Ow!" I laughed at his reaction.

"My name is Allen Walker." He said while rubbing his cheek and held out his other hand in greeting. I noticed that his left hand had a glove on it. _'Why is his hand covered?'_ "Innocence is a weapon meant to defeat the Millennium Earl and his Akuma. Seeing that you are an accommodator, you should come with us and become an exor-" ***smack* **"Ow!"

"Idiot apprentice. I am sorry (f/n), but we must be going now" The man stood up and dragged poor little Allen out.

"Bye Allen-cakes~" I giggled as I seen pink raising to his cheeks. Next thing I know is that I'm on the ground with a body on my back _'What the…'_ I glanced back to see Arikata crying her eyes out mumbling incoherent phrases. I tried to calm her down by telling her we're alive and everything would be alright.

_'Allen Walker, huh?'_

A few days had past and some guy I had never seen before came over to me. "Are (f/n) (l/n)?"

I studied him before replying "Yes, why?"

"My name is Zumo Marudo. I was sent by General Cross to help you learn about your innocence and how to use it." The guy looked at me and smiled. "Let's start practicing."

I looked at him, completely confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You need to learn how to activate your innocence and use it to attack any Akuma you find. Can you activate your weapon right now?"

I looked at the small broom stick thing that was in my bag. _'Well… I did want try again but it wouldn't turn into a sword.' _I didn't know how I made it work last time but I tried anyway. When I opened my eyes, it was still a really small broom stick. _'It didn't work…'_

"Try telling it to activate."

"Okay…" I looked at the small stick and closed my eyes. _'Breathe in… Breathe out…'_ then I opened my eyes with determination "Innocence… ACTIVATE" I said. Right after I said that, the stick started to glow a bright green and turned into the same sword I held only a few days before. "Wow!"

"Great. With a little practice, you can activate it better. Now can we please start with the lessons?" And that was when I started to gain control over this newfound weapon.


	2. Off To The Festival

Present

(-Your POV-)

_'__What a beautiful day it is…'_ I thought to myself. _'What to do on a day like today?'_

***knock knock***

I laid in the bed and opened one eye in annoyance at the cursed noise. ***knock knock knock*** I sigh and got up to walk to the door. Before I even had my hand on the knob, the door swung open with a very happy, very chatty Arikata (Ari is her nickname). She was so excited today because we were going to the next town over, Muranotsu, for the Festival of Good Luck. It was not really a special festival, it was just for fun and stuff. _'And I completely forgot.'_

"(f/n)! Let's go already!" she wined.

"Alright, alright. Jeez, you're really hyper today, aren't you Ari?"

"Of course I am! We are going to have a lot of fun today (f/n)."

I sighed again. _'I did ask what I should do, might as well just go'_ With that thought in mind, I grabbed my coat in case it got cold out later on and said, "Let's get going then, Ari."

"…"

"What's the matter? Change your mind about going or something?"

She shook her head "No, nothing's the matter. I was just thinking… why don't we stay the whole week since the festival lasts several days? They have a ton of things to do and one day is not enough."

I sighed again _'I hope I don't do that all day.'_ I look at Arikata and notice she is giving me… the puppy eyes. _'Oh no…'_ She stares at me with her dark blue eyes, one was just a shade lighter than the other but no one really noticed. "Fine"

A smile that goes ear to ear stretched across her face. "Yes! I was hoping you'd say yes!"

"You pretty much had my hands tied when you used that damned puppy dog face. Which, by the way, is supper not fair and I will consider it cheating."

"Yea yea, let's just go before we miss the train!" and with that we headed towards the festival

(-Allen's POV-)

It's lunch time and I am eating all my favorite foods, especially all the mitarashi dangoes I have piled high.

Lenalee, who has been eating with me, said "I still can't get over how much you eat, Allen."

Just then our friend, Lavi, pops in. "Hey Lenalee! Allen!"

"Hey Lavi, how are you doing?" I asked.

"Yea, heard Bookman kept hitting you over and over for not paying attention and flirting with all the cute girls" Lenalee said, giggling slightly.

"Yea, that old panda does not get it… those girls were totally my type. Anyway, Komui wants to see all three of us after we are done eating."

The three of us finished our food and headed to Komui's office. _'It's a mess as usual, I see.'_

"So, Komui, what's this mission you want us to go on?" Lavi asked.

Komui replied "To the Festival of Good Luck. You will be heading to the town of Muranotsu to find innocence."

"What makes you think innocence would be there? And why is it called 'Festival of Good Luck'? Can the festival really give you good luck or something?" I asked.

"A rumor is that the town's dog has been biting the people that feed him and then the person disappears. And no, nothing like that at all. It is just the name of the festival, the name has no meaning to it what so ever. A lot of people gather there just for fun and I want you three to check for innocence and destroy any Akuma you may come across" Komui said. "Good luck" ***chuckles*** _'He must've thought that was funny'_

_ time skip _

We got on the train to and headed out. Lenalee pulled out a map of the route we should take.

"Here is the town, Muranotsu. We will be there in about 3, maybe 4, hours" Lenalee says.

As I looked at the map, I noticed something. _'We're passing through Minoba?'_ The town's name sound familiar but I couldn't remember where I heard it from.

"Allen?" When I finally snapped out of the my thinking, I realized that Lavi had been calling my name for a while now. "Hey pal, is everything okay?"

"Oh! Um… yea, I was just thinking about something in the past is all. What was you trying to tell me?"

"Nothing, Lenalee went to get a drink and I was staring out the window. When I turned and looked at you, you had a soft smile on your face and I was curious as to why you smiled. So… what was you thinking about that made you smile like that?" _'Should I tell Lavi what I was thinking about?'_

I turned my head toward the window and said "Nothing." Lavi knew it was something but he just shrugged and didn't press for an answer.

We stopped at another station, the one in Minoba. Some time had pasted and Lenalee still hadn't come back from getting a drink. So we got up to look around for her to make sure she didn't get off of the train at the wrong station. (that would soooo be Allen though, lol)

We found Lenalee talking to two girls who seemed like they were just getting on. "Hey Lenalee, is everything alright?" I asked.

"Oh yea! I tripped on my way back and these two helped me. I guess I got a little distracted talking to them. Sorry if I caused you guys to worry."

"It's alright. We were just making sure you were not hurt or anything." Looking at the girls, one girl had light brown hair and dark blue eyes. She smiled and waved so I waved back. The other girl had her back to us so I could not see her face but she had (h/l)(h/c).

"Guys, this girl here is Arikata Medoshi, and her friend is…" Lenalee paused for a moment then asked "I'm sorry but I didn't get your name."

The girl in front of Arikata said "That's because I didn't tell you." She got up and left, not even turning around to say bye or anything. _'She's not very nice.'_

"I'm sorry but we must be going. It was nice to meet you Lenalee!" Arikata said happily.

After she had left I turned to Lavi. "Hey" no response. I was about to wave my hand in his face when suddenly…

"STRIKE! She is totally my type!"

Lenalee and I sweat dropped at this. _'No idea who he is talking about but Lavi will never change…'_

The train began to slow and we were told where are not stop would be. _'Looks like we're here.' _Finally, we arrived at our destination. Muranotsu.


	3. The Festival!

The festival was… okay. I don't really like them but I also don't hate them. Arikata, on the other hand, loved these types of things and was having the time of her life. She was amazed by the littlest attractions that they had. The only attraction I liked so far was the weapons tent they had (although the real ones were put away for 'safety reasons').

While Arikata was looking at a booth giving away free pets if you won (no idea what it was though), my mind wondered back to the train right before we got off. _'Who were them guys and where were they going?'_ I knew by their coats and the badges that they were exorcist. Exorcist were people that had these weapons they use to destroy Akumas with and they worked for the Black Order. _'I met an exorcist before like… 3 years ago? What was their names though?'_ As I contemplated this, Arikata ran over to me calling my name. _'Looks like she didn't win a pet'_ I thought, sighing.

"(f/n)! (f/n)! Let's both go play that game!" she said, pointing a to a booth while dragging me along after I was barely able nod my head in response. When we got to the booth, I noticed it was a ring-toss game.

"Don't you suck at this game? You have, like, no coordination at all" I asked.

"Yea but you're good at it" she said with a smile on her face. "Win me the big Panda Bear, please?" she asked with those damn puppy dog eyes. I sighed again.

"Fine. One round. Then we'll go get something to eat." We walked around in search of a good place to eat after finishing five (5) rounds of ring-toss. Jeez, she loved those stuffed animals. I won her that big panda bear, a cat, dog, and a small hamster. All of them were black and white. The fifth prize I won was for a little girl who was trying to get the cute little pink kitten that was up on the wall. She was so happy I could literally see sparkles in her brown eyes, and when I handed it to her I couldn't help but smile back. (can't believe I've got a soft side, yuck)

We finally settled for a restaurant that had various types of food. We were seated and a nice looking waitress walked up and took our orders. I ordered (fave/food) and Arikata ordered rice.

After the waitress left, Arikata got up and said "I'll be right back."

I knew she needed to use the restroom, she didn't go since we got here. She was to busy playing games and viewing attractions. I laughed at how childish she could be when it came to festivals.

I turned my attention out the window to watch all the people walk past, some were couples with kids, others were groups of teenagers, but there was one person just standing and looking around that caught my attention. _'She must be looking for someone.'_ The more I studied the girl the more I began to recognize her. _'That is the girl from the train. What was her name again?'_ I sat there contemplating, not noticing that Arikata came back.

"(f/n), is something the matter? What are you looking at?" she asked, I turned toward her and seen confusion and worry written all over her face.

"Nothing's the matter" I replied, "Do you remember what her name was?"

"Who?"

"That girl. You know, the that was on the train. She tripped when she was caught by the strap on your bag?"

She looked away remembering that she had not put her bag away properly and almost caused someone to get hurt "Oh! Her? Her name was Lenalee, if I recall correctly. Why?"

"No reason" I said, glancing back out the window. _'Why are the exorcists here, then?' _Apparently Arikata followed my gaze and seen her as well because she squealed.

"Oh my gosh! She came to the festival too? Isn't that cool (f/n)?" she said smiling. She got up and started to head towards the door.

"What? Where are you going? Our food will be here shortly."

"I know, I will be right back. I'm just going to ask her if she would like to join us" she said. Before I could protest, tell her to leave the girl alone and get back in her seat, she swung the door open and yelled "Hey Lenalee! Why don't you come join us?"

The girl looked over, startled by the sudden outburst, then smiled and walked over. "Hi Arikata! I didn't know you two would be here as well."

I looked at the girl right in the eyes. After a while, she fidgeted under my gaze so I looked away and huffed. It wasn't because I backed down or anything but Arikata seemed like she wanted to befriend the girl.

"Um… maybe I should just go…" she started and began to turn away. Arikata grabbed her wrist.

"But why? If it's because of (f/n), she just needs a little while to get used to you before she'll start being a bit more friendly." Arikata said. Lenalee looked at Ari then me then back at her and nodded her head.

"I guess I can stay for a little while" Lenalee said. Arikata squealed.

_'__Stab me'_ I thought and turned again towards the window. Our food came and I focused on that instead of their conversation. _'Gosh damn it, they talk a lot…'_ then I heard a name I haven't heard in almost three years. "What did you say?"

Both of them looked at me, surprised that I finally said something. "What do you mean?" Lenalee asked.

"I mean what did you just say?" I asked, annoyed that I had to repeat my damn question.

Lenalee repeated what she had said before I interrupted her "I said that I was looking for my friend, Allen, because he got separated from Lavi and me." She looked at me confused and asked "Why?"

I blinked at her a few times, then stood up and walked out the door telling Arikata "Don't follow me."

The two of them sat there staring at the door I just walked out through. "Is she going to be alright?" Lenalee asked, looking over to Arikata.

"Yea, it's not the first time she just walked out of somewhere for no reason. She just needs alone time, that's all."

As I a walked down the street, I tried to recall three years ago. _'Now that I think about it, wasn't that the boy's name?'_ Suddenly a yellow streak went past and when I turned around to see what it was, a gold little golem was just flapping its wings in front of me. "Ti-"

"Timcampi! Don't go up to strangers! If I lose you, master will kill me" a familiar voice called to the creature. Upon hearing the name I grabbed it and hugged it saying how cute it was.

"Timcampi! It's been to long!" I said even though I knew the cute little golem couldn't talk. The boy that was chasing Timcampi came up to me, bent over panting since he was chasing the little golem. I looked him up and down. _'He…. He's that boy!'_ I continue my stare until he clears his throat, causing me to blush for staring a bit to long. _'He's still good looking even after all this time'_ I shook my head to clear the thought.

"Here is your golem" I handed him Timcampi and turned to walk away quickly. But he wasn't going to let that happen. He grabbed my wrist and spun me around.

"Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?"


	4. Meeting Allen Again?

-You POV-

"Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?" the boy named Allen Walker asked.

"I don't know, have we?" I tried to play it cool, like it didn't matter. After we first met, even though he was gone shortly after arriving, I thought about him for weeks. _'Why couldn't I remember him?'_ I thought to myself.

"I feel like we have and you seem really familiar…" _'Poor Allen…'_ He had this look on his face like he was thinking really hard and if he wouldn't remember soon then his brain might turn to mush.

"Don't hurt yourself thinking, I will leave you here on the ground" I said, laughing. When I glanced up, he had a confused look then looked like he just remembered something.

"I remember now, your-" ***CRASH*** Suddenly a big hammer smashed down right beside us. A boy with red hair and an eye patch over his right, not that much older than me, was standing on top of it. _'He seems like a total flirt.'_ "Lavi! You could have killed us!" Allen yelled at the so called Lavi character.

"Why didn't you activate that eye of yours? There was an Akuma that was just about to cream yo- who is she?" Lavi asked after realizing that the one standing with Allen wasn't Lenalee, but was I.

"Leaving" I said. I wanted to get away, to many people were starting stare at us three like we were crazy. I turned to walk away quickly but this time that damn Lavi guy grabbed me by my arm.

"Sorry, did I ruin the mood or something?" he asked. The smile on his face made me think he was joking. "So~ Allen, is she your girlfriend or something?" Both of our faces got beat red. I tried to pull away from his grip but it was tight… it didn't hurt, I just couldn't get him loose.

"You… damn… IDIOT! We don't even really know each other" I said while pulling away. I slapped him in the face, not hard enough to hurt but just enough to make him surprised. _'Now is my chance'_ I took the moment to pull free from his grasp, only to have Allen grabbed me… again.… _'Damn it!'_

Allen said "Wait a minute, I do know you. Your name is (f/n) (l/n), am I right?"

"… Yes, your right." I glanced away trying to be nonchalant and asked "Now, can you please let go of my hand?" I could see in the corner of my eye that he looked at our linked hands and blushed.

"A-Ah y-yea…" He let go of my hand and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "What are you doing in Muranotsu, (f/n)?"

"Wait, did you two meet before?" Lavi asked.

"Shut up idiot. …I came here with my friend. She really loves this festival so we come every year. Now beat it."

I can tell that Lavi was studying me and I hated it. I hate it, it made me feel like I'm being scrutinized. "Stop pissing looking at me, you dumb rabbit." He blinked at me, surprised of what I said and looked down. Then he looked me dead in the eye.

"So… where's this friend of yours?" he asked, smiling like he thought I was really alone. I was about to tell him to go fuck himself when I heard my name.

"(f/n)! There you are! We've been searching for you everywh-" Arikata stopped mid-sentence when she seen the boys. "Hey! You guys were on the train with Lenalee!"

Lavi and Allen stood there staring at Arikata. I glanced back and forth, walked up to my friend and said "Let's go Ari, they are on a mission and we shouldn't bother them." I started walking away but…

"You were the other girl on the train, (f/n)?" Allen asked.

I looked at him for a moment, confused by the question. Then I realized what he meant."Yes I was." I wasn't facing them when we met on the train so I could see why he didn't know at first.

When I turned back around, Lavi was still frozen in place. _'What a weird boy'_ Then he suddenly jumped and yelled "STRIKE" and ran to Arikata. "You are totally my ty-" I smashed his face into the dirt.

"I think I need to go to sleep… it's really late and I'm tired." I looked over to Arikata and she got the fact that I wasn't really tired, I just wanted to leave. "Later losers." We left the group of exorcist but we continued to go to booths and stuff.

_'__Best day ever… not.'_

**_-Allen POV-_**

_'__Late? But it is only 5:30'_ I thought.

"That (f/n) girl sure is mean" Lavi said, rubbing his cheek since (f/n) smushed it on the ground.

Lenalee said "No she's not, she's just not used to people."

"Oh? And how do you know that Lenalee?" Lavi questioned with doubt evident in his voice.

"Because Arikata told me how (f/n) acts in front of people she doesn't know. It kind of stresses her out so she gets a little harsh. She doesn't mean it so don't be so judgmental."

I looked back to Lavi who seemed to be thinking, then he looked at me and asked "How do you know (f/n)?"

"Allen, you knew (f/n) before this?"

I looked between the two of them and said "Yes I know her. We met three years ago while I was still traveling with… Cross." I shivered thinking about my master

"Tell us how you two met" Lenalee said.

"Fine, but when we head to the hotel. It's a long story."

Sometime later, after we were done with the mission for the day, we found a nice, cheap hotel and we got situated. I told them how I met (f/n) in Minoba and why Cross and I were there in the first place. After I was done, my two friends and comrades just stared at me like there was something on my face. "What?"

Lavi was the first to speak, "(f/n) has innocence and Cross didn't send her to the Black Order? Why?"

I simply shook my head "I don't know why my master never did send her to HQ and I could never question him about it because he made me work twice as hard…" I sighed, shivering at the thought of what Cross made me do.

"We'll have to find her tomorrow and ask her to come back with us" Lenalee said.

_'__Tomorrow…'_ and with that we went to bed and prepared to search for (f/n) and any innocence in the morning.


	5. Rinari Found Us! Woof!

_"__Follow me (f/n). I want to show you something" this little girl said._

_"__Where are we going?" I was already scared after the massacre that had just happened._

_"__You'll see…" she smiled at me. It was a very creepy smile that sent chills up and down my spine. As I followed, Akuma started to follow, but the girl wasn't scared of them. As we walked, we came across an opening. Suddenly…_

I awoke from the strange dream I was having. In the dream, I was with a girl but I couldn't see her face. I don't think I know her at all. _'What woke me up?'_

"(f/n)! Wake up! You have to wake up!" Arikata was yelling in my face and was shaking me.

"ARI! STOP IT ALREADY!" I said. She stopped but had worry written all over her face. "What's the matter?"

"You, you were crying in your sleep. Are you okay?"

I looked at her, confused at first then I wiped my hand across my face and felt something wet. _'Was I really crying?'_

"Why was you crying? What was in your dream that made you so upset?"

Thinking back to the dream made me upset again. All I remembered was that there was blood. Lots and lots of blood, bodies laying on the ground, and a girl who smiled maliciously, telling me to follow her somewhere unknown.

"Nothing, I don't remember the dream" I said, looking to the floor. _'I know she knows it's a lie…'_

Arikata studied me for awhile. Finally, she said "When you feel up to talk about it, tell me. You know I will listen to whatever you have to say."

"I know…"

"… Let's head out and have some fun. Maybe it will help you relax after that horrible dream."

"… Okay…"

_ time skip to later _

We went to the festival to continue to play games and eat. I was starting to relax bit by bit. We played many games. We played the Ring-Toss game (again), Plink-O, Dunking for Apples, had to go to the hotel a few times because of all the prizes we won. Most of them I won.

While we were playing another round of Plink-O, I sensed a very unfriendly, sadistic presence near by. I whirled around, scanning my surroundings for anyone suspicious. _'No one… maybe it was just my imagination.'_

"Oh no! Not again!" I looked over at Arikata and laughed at her. She was on the ground pouting because she lost yet another round.

"Come on, let's go get lunch." She nodded and we walked to a booth that had kettle corn. As we ate, I heard a familiar voice.

"STRIKE!" I looked around for the red head that I know said it. _'Oh great'_ I grabbed Arikata and hid behind the booth. The first time we met at the festival was three days ago.

"Come on Lavi, we have to keep searching." Lenalee walked up to him, sighing at her red-haired friend.

Searching for what, you may ask? Me. Apparently Allen told them I can use innocence and they want me to join the Black Order. Lavi found me the day after we ran into each other and kept talking about joining them. I said no at first, trying to walk away. He just kept following me, trying to talk me into joining. Finally, I told him I would think about it but I really didn't and just went into hiding from them. _'People are so annoying, unable to take no for an answer.'_

"(f/n), why are we hiding from them?" Arikata asked while peering around the booth. I looked at her.

"I don't like them." She sighed and shook her head. When I turned back to watch the exorcist, Timcampi was flapping his wings right in front of my face. "Whaa?!" I shrieked in surprise. The two exorcist looked over to where they heard the noise coming from. I stood still, hoping they didn't notice me behind the booth. They continued to talk and I started to back up but bumped into something. I was about to tell Arikata to back up some but a hand grabbed my arm. "Yipe!"

"(f/n), we have been looking for you!" Allen said with a smile on his face. Then he frowned, saying "Is everything okay? Why was you hiding back here?" He leaned over to see what I was looking at. _Too close'_ I thought as I just stood there with him leaning an inch away from me, peering around the corner to see his friends. _'He doesn't seem to notice.'_

I continued to looked at him. He frowned and looked back at me. He was about to say something, then his eyes widened with surprise on how close he had got. He stuttered "S-s-sorry" he backed up some, let go of my hand and looked to the ground.

"Why was you guys looking for me anyway?" I already knew. He sighed and shook his head as if he knew that I already know the answer.

He looked back up at me and said "We were looking for you so you can come with us and become an exorcist." I looked at him like he was stupid or something. "What?"

"I don't want to become an exorcist, so why should I?" Allen was about to say something but another voice beat him to it.

"Because you have a weapon known as Innocence, that's why you need to become an exorcist." I was startled that the other two joined us. "Now I will ask a question. Why was you hiding from us?"

"I already know about innocence and I have used my weapon to beat many Akuma that threatened Minoba. And the reason I was hiding was because I don't like you" I said nonchalant to Lavi. He looked at me like my response was surprising. I noticed that Lenalee flinched and Allen looked a little sad.

"Why don't you like us?" Lavi asked. He seemed annoyed that I hurt his comrades' feelings. Arikata was going to step in to apologize for my rudeness and say I didn't mean it but I covered her mouth and gave another nonchalant response.

"I said I don't like YOU, not your comrades. I didn't like Lenalee at first but since she is nice it was hard for me to be dislike her much to her and Allen and I knew each other three years ago. It's kind of hard to hate someone you met a long time ago. I disliked you from the moment we met. I thought you looked like a damn flirt and you proved me right when you flirted with Ari." I took a pause to see if he would say something but he looked like I just punched him in the gut. I continued to talk. "Besides, why would I want to work for the Black Order and risk my life for stupid stuff? I won't do it."

"You know what…. you're a total bitch." Lavi seemed really annoyed now. "The Black Order needs exorcist to help defeat the Millennium Earl and you're just being selfish. You can help so many people if you would just-"

"That's not my problem…" I said, "and I don't care what you say about me. It's your opinion and it doesn't mean shit to me. And you call me selfish? What about you guys? You won't respect my wish of not joining up with you. Who's the one really being selfish?" I turned around and grabbed Arikata to leave.

"Sorry" he said. _'That surprised me, he said sorry.'_ Then he said "But what's the real reason for not joining?" He grabbed me, forcing me to turn and face him. "You didn't mean all that stuff, so tell us what the real reason is." I looked at him, shocked that he seen that I wasn't completely honest to why I wouldn't join. "I'm waiting for your answer, (f/n)."

"… I don't have to answer to you…" I said looking away.

"It's because of me, right (f/n)?" I looked at Arikata, surprised she asked a question like that.

"N-no! It's not because of you, Ari! It's-"

"Don't lie to me, (f/n)." I looked to the ground.

"Yes…. it is because of you. You're my best friend and I didn't want to leave you" I said honestly. When I looked back up, she jumped at me and tackled me in a hug. "Ari!"

"It's alright to go with them (f/n), I can handle myself, ya know…" she said but I could hear the sadness in her voice.

I turned towards the exorcists "Can I see Ari every now and then and write her?" They nodded their heads. "I will go then…." I said, a little sad, "but after the festival is over. I will go without any complaints…"

The three exorcists looked at each other and nodded. I turned and walked away with Arikata hot on my heels to enjoy the rest of the festival.

_ time skip 2 days _

I had similar dreams to the one I had two nights ago. There wasn't as much blood and death as the first one but they were still scary enough to make me wake up before I found out where that girl was taking me.

_'__Tomorrow's the last day…'_ I thought, sitting up and looking around the room. Then I heard a scream._'What's going on?'_ I noticed Arikata wasn't in the room. I got up in a hurry and ran out of the room. As I ran to where I heard the scream, the three exorcist followed close behind.

"Where's Arikata?" Lenalee asked, running along side me.

"I-I don't know…" All I could think about was finding her.

"Akuma. Two of them. In the kitchen. Three are outside" Allen said.

I ran into the kitchen, the other three ran outside knowing that I can handle them alone (they seen me take one down four (4) days ago, when Lavi wouldn't leave me alone), and there they were, two Akuma. _'Arikata!'_ She was standing with the kitchen staff behind her. Holding a butcher knife.

"(f/n)!" she yelled, the look of relief flooding her eyes. The Akuma turned around and aimed right at me.

I activated my weapon and went on the attack. I took the one out with no problem at all. When I turned around to face the other one, it was gone. "WATCH OUT!" I turned around just as it hit me. I hit the wall hard and couldn't stand up. _'It's smarter than the other one'_ I thought.

"You humans are so stupid! Hahaha!" it said. _'It can talk?!'_ "You're gonna died now. Bye bye." It laughed and was about to kill me when something smashed through the window.

"Agh!" I looked up to see that a dog had bit the Akuma. But there was something with that dog that was not normal. _'It's REALLY big! And its fur… is green!'_ The dog destroyed the Akuma. _'Wow'_ then it looked at me… no, it was Arikata that the dog was staring at. I didn't notice that she came over to check on me after I was attacked.

The dog started to come over to us and Arikata payed no mind to the creature. When it came all the way over, it sat down in front of her and whined. She turned her gaze to the animal and patted its head. Then she stiffened.

As I watched, the dog became smaller, and smaller… and smaller. _'What the hell?'_ That big dog turned into… a flipping Chihuahua! It jumped up and down licking Arikata's face. "Stop that! That tickles!" I started to laugh as the tiny creature attacked my friend with affection. Until a sharp pain ran through my body, causing me to wince.

"That was weird" a voice called from the entrance. It was Lavi. "That big dog turned into a small mutt."

I looked at the dog. It was still happily licking Arikata. "Innocence?" I asked. They nodded their heads. "And it's Arikata's." They all looked at me. "Well, it likes her a lot. I mean, when it came in, the dog was protecting Arikata, not me." She looked at me in surprise then back at the dog.

"Is that true?" she asked it like it could speak. Suddenly, her eyes widened. "Did you hear that?" she asked me.

"Hear what?" her eyes opened even wider.

"I heard it speak!" I looked at her and laughed. "I'm serious!"

"Arikata, dogs can't talk." Allen bent down with Arikata on the floor.

"That settles it. The dog is hers." They all looked at me. "What? She heard it talk and you guys didn't. The innocence within the Chihuahua belongs to her." I turned my attention to her "What are you going to name it?"

"Rinari" she said. "I will name it Rinari." She smiled at the mutt. Seeing my friend happy made me smile too.

"Oh my god! (f/n) is smiling!" Lavi said, pointing at me. I changed my smile into a confused look and said "I don't know what you're talking about, Lavi. I think you're seeing things."

Lavi looked at me for a moment then laughed. I did a little to. When I stopped, I noticed that Allen was watching me.

-Allen's POV-

"Hey, short stack." I blinked and looked away, blushing. _'I haven't seen her actually laugh like since the first time we met.'_ "What were you looking at?" I didn't say anything. She laughed at my silence.

"N-Nothing…" I said at last. She looked at me and just shrugged.

"HEY! That means that you don't have to leave each other now, since you both possess innocence, you both can join the Black Order" Lenalee said. (f/n) looked like she was thinking and then her eyes widened.

"That's right! Ari, are you going to join?" (f/n) said to her friend.

Arikata looked like (f/n) said something really dumb, then hugged her really hard that (f/n) winced. "Of course I will dummy!"

"Awsome! and OW!" (f/n) yelled.

"Sorry" and Arikata laughed again.

"Let's get going then! We found the innocence and got two new members!" Lavi said happily.

"No" (f/n) said. "I said when the festival is over, tomorrow is the last day. That means either you guys leave without us or we can all go tomorrow night." She sounded really serious. "And you didn't find two new exorcist, you found three. You forgot to include Rinari." She laughed when we looked at her then I shrugged.

I said "Yea, we should all just relax since we're done. Let's go eat then play a few games." I looked at (f/n) and smiled "I found a really good place to eat."

She looked at me, smiled and said "Okay, and after that I'm going to cream you guys in some of the games." I nodded my head and we headed out. "COME ON ALREADY SO I CAN WIN!" she yelled at the others, taking off and dragging me along with her.

I laughed as the others tried to catch up to us. It seemed as if (f/n) was finally loosing up bit by bit.

_'__Tomorrow night, we head home with (f/n) and Arikata'_ the thought left me smile wide even though I didn't know why. _'Home'_


	6. The Girl In My Nightmares

-Your POV-

It was late at night an the festival was finally over. "I can't wait to have some of Jerry's cooking when we get back!" Allen said happily.

"Jerry? Who's he?" I asked.

"Only the best cook ever! He can cook you anything you want! Like Mitarashi Dangos!" Allen's eyes sparkled at thought of dangos. I laughed at his silliness.

"You must really like dangos, huh Allen?" I said

"You don't know the half of it, (f/n). He gets mountains of food and those are his favorite" Lavi said, sweat dropping as his friend was acting crazy over the thought of getting a dango.

"How long until we get there?" I asked Lenalee.

"3 to 4 hours." I groaned. _'That's too long'_ so… I decided to sleep.

I closed my eyes to drift off to lala land but somebody wasn't going to let that happen. "Hey, (f/n)! Let's play all play a game to pass the time" Lavi said.

_'__What a nuisance'_ I thought. "No, let me sleep." I heard him whine but ignored him, trying to get some rest. The whole week of the festival had been crazy. Playing a bunch of games, meeting exorcists, seeing Allen again, hiding from them (especially Allen), finding innocence, fighting Akuma, having those crazy dreams… I opened my eyes. _'I forgot about those crazy dreams. I can't go to sleep yet, what if I were to cry like that one dream…'_ I stood up from my seat.

"Where you going (f/n)? I thought you were going to sleep" Lavi said.

"Changed my mind, I'm going to walk around for a little bit…"

"Where? We're on a train, remember?" he asked again.

"Just walking around Lavi… now leave me alone, will you?" I walked away and Allen got up.

"I'll go with you, (f/n)." He smiled at me "You know, incase something happens…" I was to tired to argue so I went moving about on the train with Allen by my side. To tired to enjoy the fact he was with me, sadly.

After some time, I somehow noticed through my sleepiness that Allen was getting tired of walking nowhere. "Allen?"

He looked at me with a tired smile. "Yes?"

"Let's head back to our seats," I said, turning the way we just came. Allen's eyes went wide and I could tell he was about to protest but I said "I can see that you are pretty much sleep walking, and besides that my feet hurt." I lied about my feet. I could still keep walking aimlessly around on the train but I knew Allen would continue to follow me around. He nodded, relieved to go back and thinking it wasn't his fault about my sudden turn around.

When we got back to our seats, our three friends were playing rock, paper, scissors. _'Lame~'_ I thought, laughing about how bored they were. It was Lenalee who noticed us first.

"(f/n)! Allen! You two were gone for two hours!"

Then Lavi said "What were you two doing all that time?" He said it in a teasing way suggesting that we would be doing things I was to tired to explain.

"I went for a walk and he followed me. That's all that happened you perverted rabbit" I said, annoyed.

"(f/n), I was just joking…" he said pouting that I was being a bit mean to him.

"Yea, well I'm not in the mood to joke around." Arikata looked at me for a while before I said "Why are you looking at me like that?"

She sighed and stood up, saying "You really need some sleep, (f/n)."

"No I don't." We sat down

"Yes you do. You are very mean at the moment because you are tired. Now, go to sleep."

"We are almost there, there is no reason to sleep" I said. We had an hour left.

She sighed again. She was probably going to tell me to sleep again but Lavi piped up. "Now that we are all together, let's play Truth or Dare."

"I'm just going to listen, I will not be participating tonight" I said.

Allen looked at me, then said "I guess I'll play…"

Lavi just continued to stare at me. It was pissing me off. "What?" I snapped at him. He held his hands up, thinking I was going to hit him or something.

"If you won't sleep, then play with us." I glared at the one I call my best friend. "Don't give me that look. I am giving you to options. 1: Go to sleep or 2: Play Truth or Dare."

I growled at her, "Fine."

"Okay.." he said. "Allen, you ask someone first."

"Okay…" Allen said. "Arikata, truth or dare?"

"Hmm… I will go with dare."

"Okay…" Allen looked like he was thinking really hard. "Sing something." _'Really?'_ I sighed and looked at her, waiting for her to do her dare. She was more than happy to.

"Okay" and with that she sang her favorite song. (What ever you want it to be)

"That was amazing! I didn't think you could sing that good!" Lenalee said. I looked at them very annoyed.

Arikata laughed then Lenalee said "(f/n), truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Wh-" suddenly there was a loud scream. I was the first one up to run to the person that just let out the pitched noise.

"(f/n)! Where are you going!?" Arikata yelled in a panic. Her little innocence filled dog, Rinari, barked with her as protest. Of course, I continued to hurry.

When I got to the train cart that the noise came from, I found an Akuma had attacked and old woman. Behind the Akuma was… _'A girl working with an Akuma?! Why does she look familiar though?'_ As that thought came to mind, the others came in.

"(f/n), what's go-" Arikata stopped mid-sentence to look at the situation.

"Hello, (f/n)" the girl said. "And Allen came to, I see~" she said with smile. _'That smile…'_ She spoke up again "Yes, that's right! I was supposed to keep an eye on you, (f/n). It was the Earl's orders~"

"Road, what are you talking about?" Allen asked, he looked like he didn't like this girl at all.

"You're that girl from my dreams…" I said aloud, taking a step back from her. Everyone looked at me funny.

"Yep! I came to see why I couldn't get in your dream tonight… seems like you're a bit paranoid in your sleep, though. Why is that?" She continued that creepy smile.

"What are you talking about? It's-" I said, freaking out trying to make it true, but she cut me off.

"Impossible to be in peoples' dreams?" she finished for me. _'Next she'll be telling me she can she read my mind or something…'_ She giggled and said "Yes, I can read your mind as well, (f/n)." _'I can also BE in your mind.'_ I flinched hearing her voice in my head. It was strange, creepy, unsettling. "Well, I hope you guys take care of (f/n). See you in your dreams soon, (f/n)." The girl walked through a door that suddenly appeared out of nowhere laughing.

I stood there, unable to move. "(f/n), are you okay? And what did Road mean about being in your dreams?" Lenalee asked. I turned to her, complete shock and fear in my eyes. Arikata ran over to me.

"It's okay… everything will be okay…" she mumbled to me. Everyone was still looking at us.

I pushed her off (careful not to hurt her) and turned around. "I… I'm fine… but I don't know what she meant by saying she's in my dreams…" I trailed off, still not believing that someone can really be in my dreams.

Allen walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder. I calmed down slightly but I was still really stressed. The train guy that tells us where we are came on. We reached our destination. _'Almost at the Black Order…'_ I thought to myself, still thinking about that Road girl.

-real quick Allen POV-

I ran after (f/n) when she jumped up and ran to the scream. Upon entering the cart shortly after her, I seen Road. _'What's a Noah doing here?'_ I felt anger raise. I soon realized she was talking to (f/n).

"Road, what are you talking about?" I asked her. Then I heard (f/n) speak.

"You're that girl from my dreams…" she said. I noticed her take a step back. _'She's scared?'_ I thought as I started to worry for her safety. Then what she said registered in my mind _'Wait… her dreams?'_ This really made me worry for her.

Road kept talking to (f/n), smiling like something was up. (f/n) was starting to really freak out and I didn't know what to do. I wanted to make her calm down but I also wanted to hear what Road had to say, hoping to catch something about what the Millennium Earl has planned.

Road said "Well, I hope you guys take care of (f/n) for me. See you again soon, (f/n)." She walked through the doors she made and disappeared.

After I stood there shocked for a moment of what just happened, I walked up to (f/n) and touched her shoulder. I was hoping to calm her down some even though she pushed her own friend away. _'It must've really shook her up.'_ Then, before I could say anything, we're told our current destination. _'Almost home. Thank god…'_ I sighed. _'I really hope that she's okay.'_


	7. What A JERK!

-Your POV-

We arrived at the Black Order's HQ. When we got to the gate, it yelled "Body scan!" I almost jumped right out of my skin.

Allen came over and placed his hand on my should (again O.o) and said "It is only checking to make sure you're not an Akuma. It's fast and painless so don't worry about it." He smiled to reassure that it was safe.

After that was all said and done, the trio were taking me and and Arikata to see a guy named… _'Oh god, I'm really bad with names'_ "Hey, Ari, what's the name of the guy we're going to?" I whispered to her.

She giggled at my forgetfulness. "We were told not even 30 minutes ago and you forgot?" She laughed even louder when I looked away and caught Allen looking at me, then, blushing slightly from embarrassment, I turned a different way. "It was Komui Lee" she whispered.

We entered a room that was huge. _'…Is this really the chief's office? It's a mess! And where is this chief of theirs?'_ Then, out of nowhere, this crazy weirdo with a bonnet popped out, hugging Lenalee and saying "Lenalee! I'm so glad your safe! I didn't really want to send you.." on and on he went. _'This guy is annoying.'_

"Who the hell is this guy?" I asked, impatiently waiting for the damn chief that is supposed to be here.

"This is Komui" Allen answered, sweat dropping about the way the guy was acting. My jaw dropped. _'This wack-a-doo is the chief?'_ Eventually he let go and began talk to us 'newbies.'

"I am so glad that you three found these two. Now, will you two come with me to get your innocence checked out?" he said with a smile.

We all followed him to what looked to be a hospital room. Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee stayed outside and refused to come in with us. _'Maybe we shouldn't be in here…'_

"Activate your innocence for me, please." I did with no problem but… Arikata was having a little trouble.

"Ari, tell Rinari to activate" I told her.

"Oh, okay." She looked at her doggy innocence and said "ACTIVATE." The little mutt grew to at least 4 and a half feet, looking more like a fearsome, oversized wolf with a dark shade of green than a little yapping chihuahua.

Komui's eyes widened and he jumped up in fear, landing in my arms. I rolled my eyes and dropped him. "What are we in here for?" I asked.

He regained his composer and started looking through a box. "You are both here so I can look at your innocence." He turned around wearing a construction helmet and a huge power drill. ***Gulp***

"See ya" and I was about to leave… but the door was locked. _'They are all so dead'_

(Outside of room POV)

Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi stood in wait for the two new members to come out.

"GET THAT THING THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" they heard. Poor (f/n).

Lavi: Maybe we should make ourselves scarce

Lenalee: Why?

Lavi: Because when they come out, (f/n) is going to kill us for letting him take them in there.

Lenalee sweat dropped: Yes but if we leave, I have a feeling that she will find us and kill us a lot worse if we hide.

Lavi thought about this became pale: You're right.

All the while, Allen was standing there think about (f/n) and how bad he felt. _'I'll make it up to her'_ he thought _'But how?'_

After awhile, Lenalee said: If they don't get their first mission right away, I think we should all go to the town and hang out

He thought this the perfect thing to do, and while they're out, he can buy something that (f/n) really likes.

Lavi, on the other hand, was scheming ways to embarrass (f/n) at least once as pay back for back on the train.

Then, the door opened to reveal a very sad and depressed Arikata holding a sad Rinari and a VERY pissed off (f/n).

(Back to your POV)

"Go die somewhere…" I said to an annoying rabbit.

"But (f/n)! That's so mean…" the dumb rabbit, a.k.a. Lavi, said.

"I can give you a few suggesti-"

"(f/n)! Be nice will you? After this, how about we go to our rooms, okay?" Arikata said, cutting me off from giving the nuisance Lavi and suggestions to die.

"Whatever." At the moment, we are headed somewhere to see someone named… "Hey, Ari-"

"Hevlaska."

"Thanks…" _I am sooooo bad with names….'_

We got on a platform that began to lower itself down to who knows where. We finally stopped and I looked at Komui. "Where the hell is this per-" suddenly, something wrapped around my waist and picked me up.

"AHHH!" I heard Arikata scream. I turned to some weird creature holding us up.

"Put. Us. Down." I demanded from the being. Arikata's dog wasn't attacking the thing so I wasn't to worried. Arikata was

"I need to check your sync rate with your innocence…" it said. It pressed its head to mine and started saying "50%…. 75%… 93%… you have a 93% sync rate with your innocence. Your future seems unclear and full of-…"

"What is sync rate?" Arikata asked, not letting the lady-thing finish. But I was really sleepy and didn't care anyway.

"The rate in which you can activate your weapon. The lower the sync rate, the harder to activate." Then, she pressed her head to Arikata's "50%… 71%… 79%… seems your sync rate is only 79%…" The creature put us down.

"Wonderful! Absolutely wonderful! You two will make great exorcist!" Komui said. I kicked him in the shin. "OW! What was that for?"

"Who is this lady-creature-whatever she is?" I said, annoyed and extremely exhausted.

"That is Hevlaska."

"Okay. Can I go to bed now then?"

"Hmmm… Okay" he said smiling. "Lenalee will meet you two and show you girls your rooms."

We left that area and spotted Lenalee standing there, waiting for us. She smiled the moment we came out. But the other two were gone.

As we started to walk with Lenalee to our rooms, Lavi came out from behind the corner to scare us. Arikata screamed and I swung a punch at him. He dodged it at the last second. "HEY! There was no need to go and punch me, was there?" He said with his hands up, protecting himself from my wrath.

"OF COURSE THERE WAS! You tried to scare me and you know that I am tired! What the-" I was ranting but Arikata covered my mouth.

"Sorry, Lavi! If she wasn't so exhausted from the ride here she probably wouldn't have tried to knock your head off." She smiled apologetically at the red haired rabbit.

After that was all said and done (I am still wanting to hit something) we headed to our rooms to get a good nights rest.

_ next day _

When we woke up the next morning, I changed into some of the clothes that I left unpacked and head over to the door. When I opened the door and stepped out, I ran into something… no, someONE, and landed on the floor atop of them.

"OW! That hurt…" I grumbled to myself. When I looked at the person, I was shocked by the face that was just inches from mine. _'Allen!'_ "S-sorry Allen! I-I didn't mean to run into you!" I said in a hurry, getting to my feet. "So, umm… why are you by my room?"

He looked at me as if he forgot then said "Oh! I wanted to show you where the cafeteria was so you can get something to eat." As if on cue, my stomach growled. I blushed slightly from embarrassment and he just laughed, pulling me by the hand to go to the cafeteria.

"Wait, shouldn't we go get Arikata?"

"No, she is already down there. We were going to wake you up but Arikata told us not to unless we have a death wish. So we went down for awhile and talked. Then I came to see if you had woken up yet." He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, I shouldn't have been that close to the door."

We continued our way to the cafeteria. Before we went in, I bumped into yet ANOTHER person. _'Jeez, what's with me today?'_ I looked up at the person. He was tall, had long, dark hair and dark eyes. _'Oh wow…'_ was my initial thought.

"tck, Watch where you're going, shortie." I glared at the man _'Never mind about that thought.'_ He looked over at Allen and said "Keep her away from me, short stack." Allen was not happy. He was going to say something to this jerk but someone called from inside.

"Hey, Yuu! You should stick-" Lavi wasn't able to finish his sentence before a samurai sword was held to his throat. He sweat dropped.

"Never call me that" the guy I guess is named Yuu said.

Lenalee came out and said "Kanda! Be nice."

"Hey Yuu! My name is (f/n)" I said with a smirk. _'He must hate that name.'_ Kanda glared daggers at me, and I smiled sweetly back. He gave another 'Tck' then walked away.

_'__What. A. Jerk.'_


	8. Getting My First Mission

(Your POV)

"He was such a jerk…" I kept mumbling, talking about Kanda.

"I know he's a jerk (f/n), I don't like him either," Allen said to me, trying to make my ranting stop "but he's like that to everyone."

I stopped and looked at him. It had been 6 hours ago when we ran into him. _'Tck'_ I became more annoyed thinking about his attitude… _'He needs to adjust his attitude…. and I think I'm the one to do it'_ as this thought came to mind, I started to smile and think of ways to get back at the jerk-face samurai. Allen must've seen it in my eyes because when I turned around he stopped me.

"Hang on (f/n)! You can't be going to look for him right?" He sounded worried.

"Of course I am, Allen! I am not letting him get away with 'tck'ing me. Nope, no way" I said.

Allen looked at me for awhile as if he was contemplating on something. Finally, he sighed. "Fine. But since you're going to look for Kanda then I will go too." He looked serious, then he blushed realizing that he had trapped my hand. "Y-you know… j-just t-to make sure he doesn't hurt y-you." I tilted my head, confused on why he stuttered. Then shrugged.

"Fine by me."

He let out a sigh. _'Was he holding his breath?'_ He seemed relieved that I didn't tell him off

I walked around in search of the jerk Kanda (with Allen on my heels) but I couldn't find the guy anywhere. So, I did the next best thing.

"KOMUI! Where is Kanda at?" I said, walking into his office without knocking. "Call him in here! I have to talk to that jerk." I noticed he was sitting on the couch. "There you ar-"

"So you've met Kanda then? Wonderful! I was just about to send for you two to tag along with Kanda on a mission. You guys are going to…" he paused as if to add dramatic affect. "MINOBA!"

"What!? We're going to Minoba?" I said, shocked to be going to my hometown. "Wait… I have to go… with HIM!?" I said pointing at the jerk that sat on the couch. _'No. Flipping. Way.'_ "I CAN"T WORK WITH THIS GUY!"

"Tck." I glared at him. "I'm not thrilled about it either." I was about to say something but he continued to talk "If you get in my way or get hurt, I will leave you there."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled at him. "Either you take that dick up your ass out or I will kick you so hard that it will go even higher… actually, I'll do it now because it might make you feel better." He stood up and walked over to me "What? You wan-"

"Shut up" he said, holding the sword he called Mugen at my throat. I wasn't phased by this, I dealt with much worse shit. I grabbed the blade and squeezed it to cut my hand to show that I wasn't scared and he blinked in shock that I would do such a thing.

"Get this piece of shit away from me." I looked at him but he didn't make any move to lower his weapon. "Now" I growled, looking at him with utter hatred.

"Hey! Let's just calm down (f/n)" Allen said, trying to get me to calm down. I didn't even glance at him, just continued to stare at the Kanda. "(f/n)… seriously, calm down" he said, grabbing Mugen and then pulling me away from Kanda. "Breath will you? We have to go on a mission with him so getting mad now isn't going to help."

I looked at him for a minute, then turned to Komui, "What is our mission about? Why are we going to Minoba?"

"There has been a problem in the city. Lots and lots of Akuma have been turning up there. We want you to go eliminate any Akuma and make sure there is no innocence."

I sighed and said "Fine. Let's go you two." I walked out of the office and Allen followed close behind me. "The sooner we get there and finish this mission the sooner I can get away from that jerk."

Allen grabbed my arm to stop me. "(f/n), let's patch up your hand first…" I looked at my hand. _'Can't believe I didn't notice that I cut myself'_ I thought to myself. He took me to a room that I guess was the infirmary, all the while watching the blood drip slowly. (It wasn't to deep but it would leave a nasty red line would take a while to heal)

He sat me down and started to wrap my hand. I flinched when he touched it and he jumped "S-sorry" He continued to try and wrap my hand without causing too much pain.

"Allen?"

He looked at me. "Yea?"

I looked away after a moment and said "T-thank y-you…" He looked at me surprised for a moment then smiled softly back at me, kindness showing in his eyes.

"That's what friends do, (f/n). What kind of friend would I be if I didn't help out?" He smiled at me. I looked away, ashamed that I let my anger show in front of someone like Allen. Then he had a look like he wanted to say something important. "(f/n), I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" I asked in utter curiosity.

He breathed in and out as if he was trying to calm himself. He began to " I-I l-"

"Come on already! I want to get this mission over with. Fast." Kanda said from the doorway. "Tck" _HE SCOFFED AGAIN!_

"Shut up." I said then smiled "Yuu~." He got really mad at me for using his first name. "What was you saying, Allen?" I heard another scoff from Kanda.

"N-nothing…" he said and turned his head away. "Let's go."

I looked at him for a moment, contemplating whether or not to force him to tell me. I decided not to. _'I don't want him to hate me anymore than he probably does now… I mean, he did see a side of me I don't even like…'_ I don't want to hear him say he doesn't like me… I like him to much and to hear hear 'I hate you' or something like that would really hurt. "Yea."

The three of us started to head for the boat to leave the order when I thought about something. "Wait a minute! I have to go tell Ari that I'm heading out."

I went to her room and seen that she was packing a bag. "Where are you going, Ari?" She looked up at me and smiled.

(Allen POV)

Watching (f/n) and Kanda was kind of scary. Especially the look in (f/n) eyes. While I was watching them, something caught my eye.

Blood.

It was dripping off of (f/n)'s hand. My eyes widen at the sight. She just continued to stare at Kanda, not even letting up on her grip on Mugen. I could tell she would have tried to kill Kanda when she told him to put down his sword. I had to step in before it got worse.

"Hey! Let's just calm down (f/n)" I said, trying her calm down a little. She wouldn't even look at me, just continued to stare at Kanda. "(f/n)… seriously, calm down" I grabbed Mugen and tried to pry them away from each other. Well.. more like prying (f/n) off of Kanda. "Breath will you? We have to go on a mission with him so getting mad now isn't going to help." She finally glanced at me then asked Komui about the mission.

She stormed out of the office after being answered. As we walked out, I grabbed her arm to stop her. "(f/n), let's patch up your hand first…" She looked at her hand, shocked that it was bleeding. _'Guess she didn't noticed how hard she grabbed the blade…'_ I walked her to the infirmary.

When I started wrapping her hand, she flinched from the pain I accidentally caused. "S-sorry." I tried to cause as little bit of pain as I possibly could. When I was almost done, my name was called.

"Allen?" (f/n) said.

I looked at her questionably. "Yea?"

We stared at each other for a moment then she looked away. "T-thank y-you…" I was surprised that she had said 'thank you' but then I smiled at her.

"That's what friends do, (f/n). What kind of friend would I be if I didn't help out?" After I said that, I realized that I was still staring at her. Then another thing was realized… _'I really like her…'_ I had feelings for (f/n). "(f/n), I have to tell you something."

She looked at me, curiosity shined in her eyes. "What is it?"

I tried to calm myself before I told her, so I breathed in and out. "I-I l-" I was interrupted by Kanda. I glared at him. He and (f/n) started bickering then she asked me about what it was I was going to say. I shook my head and told it was nothing.

She stopped before we got to the boat and said something about seeing Arikata before we left. I was too busy thinking of a way to tell her how I felt. I felt like I was being watched and I caught Kanda staring at me.

"What's the matter with you?" I asked, annoyed by the guy. He was always unfriendly.

"Don't let your feelings get in the way of the mission." I looked at him with a confused look on my face. He scoffed and said "Like I said, if either of you get hurt, I will leave you."

_'__I can't stand this guy…'_ was what I thought. Then (f/n) came back.


	9. Ari's Mission

I was packing my bag after receiving a mission from Komui. He assigned me to go to some town with Lenalee and Lavi.

I was blushing at the thought of working with him. I don't really know why. He is a great guy but he flirts a lot. (f/n) really hates that about him.

Just as that thought came to mind, (f/n) opened my door with a smile on her face, about to tell me something. Her smile faltered and she asked "Where are you going, Ari?"

I looked at her and smiled. "A mission."

Her smile stayed in place and she said "Cool! I am too!" She walked over to me, "Do you need any help?"

"No, I got it."

She looked at me and said "Who are you going with?"

"Lenalee…" I said, knowing if I mentioned Lavi she wouldn't be pleased.

"And?" Her smile disappeared. _'She knows that some else is going…'_ I looked at her.

"Lavi…"

"No way!" I flinched at her yelling. "How can Komui put an innocent girl like you with that damn pervert?!" I sighed.

"Calm dow-"

"No…" she said, but she didn't yell this time. Just looked a little sad.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"If that rabbit does anything to you, you tell me. Got it?" I nodded my head.

"Good" she smiled once again. "I'm going to Minoba for a mission with Allen!" She said happily. Then she got upset "and that jerk face Kanda…"

"Try and get along, okay?"

"Fine…" she wasn't happy about it but she'll try. She turned to leave. "See you when we're all back together, Ari."

"Yeah" I said. As she stepped out the door I called out "And good luck with Allen!" I watched her stumble out the door, slamming it, but not before I noticed a blush on her face. I giggled.

After everything was packed, I walked out of my room and headed to the cafeteria to meet up with Lenalee and Lavi. I looked around the room and right away caught sight of the red head. I walked over.

"Hey guys, I'm ready."

Lavi looked up and smiled. "Hey Arikata!"

"Let's get going then" Lenalee said. We headed to the boat. After we left the order we had to wait for the next train to come which would take about an hour to come.

"Hey Arikata, let's go somewhere to grab snacks for the ride." Lavi grabbed my hand and took off.

We walked around the town, looking for some yummy snacks. We stopped at a few places here and there, buying packed nuts, raisins, chocolate, and other stuff. I looked at the time.

"We should head back, Lavi. The train is going to arrive soon."

He pouted, then said "Okay."

We made it at the same time that the train was pulling into the station. Lenalee was standing there waiting for us. "Let's get on."

Once we boarded the train, we went to find our compartment. Lenalee and I took one side and Lavi sat across from us. "So how are we going to find this…" I looked at the paper "tree of light?"

"I don't know…" Lenalee said, thinking. "It's said that the Tree of Light glows at night. But those who've seen it once before can't find it again and others think it's a myth."

After a while of talking, Lenalee got up. "I'll be back, I'm just going to have a look around." Then she left, leaving me alone with Lavi.

I looked at Lavi who was staring out the window. "Lavi, are you okay? You've been staring out the window for a while now."

I looked at me "Nothing's wrong… just trying to figure something out."

"Like what?" He shook his head and decided to look back out the window. I sighed and stood up. "I'm going to look for Lenalee." I was about to open the door and the train jumped, which caused me to fall on top of Lavi. He had me around the waist. "S-s-sorry!" He looked surprised then smiled.

"If you wanted to sit on my lap so badly, you could've just asked." He laughed as I started blushing. Then he looked at me with a kind look. "I have to ask you something…"

I stared for a moment, confused. "What's wrong?"

"Do you like anyone at the Order?"

"W-what?! I like everybody at the Order!"

He shook his head and laughed. "I meant more than being friends."

I blushed. "I-I-" Then the train guy knocked on the door and said we arrived at our destination.

We walked out of the room and looked for Lenalee who was standing outside for us.

"Where did you go Lenalee?" I asked.

"No where in particular" she said smiling.

As we headed to a hotel so we could drop our stuff off, I kept glancing at Lavi. I guess he noticed I was staring because he asked "What's the matter?"

I turned my head. "Nothing." He shrugged. I thought back to the train and his question._'Why did he ask me that?'_ I knew what he meant by like… I was just playing it off like I didn't… good thing we arrived before he could ask it again.

We got to the hotel. Lenalee and I will be sharing a room while Lavi got his own. Once that was all settled, we went into town to search for clues.

"Nothing…" Lenalee sighed. I sighed to.

"Why don't we look for it at night? Maybe if we get lost in the woods we'll be able to find it." I said.

They looked at me. "The people that found it did say that they were lost, didn't they?" Lavi said.

"Yeah! I completely forgot that…" Lenalee gave a little laugh. So we waited until nightfall.

When nightfall finally came, we went into the woods. We split up going in different directions. After a while of searching for the tree, my mind wondered to other things. When my mind came back to earth, I realized I was lost.

"Oh man… this sucks…" I continued to walk around. Then I saw a light up ahead. When I followed were the light was coming from, I found the tree. And it was huge! _'How could we miss this thing?!'_

I standing there looking at the tree when I heard a noise. I jumped back, holding Rinari, and toward the creature making the noise.

"Ari? What are you doing here?" I looked at the person that came through the brush.

"Lavi?" I was shocked that he found it. "I got lost and then I seen some light and decided to follow it."

"Same…" He looked away as if embarrassed that he got lost.

I laughed. "So what do we do now?" I asks. "We found the tree and I guess Lenalee isn't going to find it unless she gets lost…."

"Or…" Lavi said with a smile. "You can answer my question from earlier." I started to turn to walk around the tree but he grabbed my arm. "I want to know" he said. "I won't tell anyone."

I looked at him then looked away, blushing. He still held my wrist, waiting to hear what I'd say. "F-fine… I'll tell you…" I took a breath. "I-I l-like…" I paused.

"Who is it?" He looked at me expectantly. I looked to the tree.

"You" I said at last. Suddenly, he pulled me closer to him with a playful smile on his lips.

"That makes me feel better" he sighed in relief. "I was hoping you would. I was nervous when I asked you on the train." He laughed a little. Then he looked me in the eyes and kissed me lightly. I stiffened. "Something wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"N-no! The kiss just startled me is all." I gave a small laugh.

Lenalee came into view. "I knew it!" We jumped apart, me blushing and Lavi screeching the back of his head.

"Knew what Lenalee?" Lavi asked.

"That you two like each other!" she was smiling.

"How'd you know that?" he asked.

"I knew Arikata like you because she was staring at you on the train and as we got off."

"And how'd you figure out I liked Ari?"

"Simple. In town, every time you seen a cute girl, you didn't yell strike. And the one girl you did flirt with, you stared at Ari while she was talking to me." Lavi blushed slightly.

"L-lets just go already…" I said.

The two of them smiled. We retrieved the innocence and headed to the Inn.

When we woke up the next morning, we got on the train. Lenalee was going on and on about what a cute couple we'd make. We laughed. We made it to the Order and Lenalee decided to tell everyone we ran into.

"Isn't that wonderful! I'm so glad you two are happy!" Komui said. Then he said "Wonder how (f/n) will react to this news. The flirt dating her best friend?" We paled.

"She's going to kill you…" I said.

"What? Why?" He seemed a little worried.

"Well… she doesn't actually like you because you're a flirt." I laughed again.

"I'm not a first!" he said. "I just like really pretty girls. And you're the prettiest out of all of them." He declared loudly.

"Not prettier than my Lenalee!" Komui piped in. Lenalee sweat dropped

"No, Ari is!"

"No! Leanlee!" And so the argument began. Lenalee and I laughed at the two.


	10. My Mission At Home

(Your POV)

"I can't believe it…" I grumbled to myself. "That damn idiot is going on a mission with my best friend."

"Lenalee is going too, don't forget" Allen said, "She'll make sure he doesn't do anything funny." He smiled to reassure me. I continued to grumble about it.

I knew he was a flirt and I noticed while we were on the train to the Black Order that Arikata kept staring at him when he wasn't looking. _'I wouldn't mind them dating… but he's a total flirt!'_ I looked out the train window, annoyed that Komui would do such a thing. We were 1 and half hours away from Minoba. _'Why can't this be any faster?'_

"Be quiet already." I glared at Kanda. Then I thought of something.

"But Yuu! I love our little cha-" I heard mugen being unsheathed and it was held to my throat. I looked at him like he was really dumb. Allen stood up to intervene before things got worse.

"Let's just calm down" Allen said with Timcampi flying behind him. He pulled out the folder that had the information about the mission. I could see that he glanced at me from time to time.

"Hey Allen, what's the matter?" I asked. He flinched like a little kid that got yelled at.

"N-nothing!" he said way too fast.

I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms. "Oh really? Then why are you acting so strange?"

He fidgeted for a while, then he got up and said "I-I have to w-walk around for a-a little bit." Out he went with Timcampi.

_'__He stuttered. Why?'_ I sat there for a moment, waiting until he was out the door. Then I stood up to follow him.

"Where are you going?"

"None of your damn business" I said to Kanda. _He is such a pain in the-_

"Tck, following short stack?" I glared at him. "You two are so stupid."

"Excuse me? I don't think I heard you right. Did you say we're stupid?" I asked, seconds away from going to try and kill him.

"Tck" I twitched. "You two are so annoying…" he mumbled to himself.

I stood there, thinking how to kill the guy, but I just walked out the door. _'Not worth it (f/n)'_ I was now searching for Allen.

After a while of walking through the train, I found him eating. I called out to him.

"Hey Allen!"

He jumped and turned around. "Oh! H-Hey (f/n)…" he said around a mouth full of food.

"I'm not letting you get away."

He blushed and stuttered "W-what? What do you mean?"

I sighed and shook my head. "I mean what was that back in the room? You seemed really nervous then when I asked what was wrong, you got up and rushed out the door. Is something bothering you?"

"N-no, nothing's bothering me… it's just… I don't know…" He shook his head, frustrated for some unknown reason.

"Allen, you can tell me. I won't judge you" I said. I smiled at him, wanting to help my friend, who I have a crush on. I don't really care what was wrong with other people, except Ari and now Allen. He was on my mind since 3 years ago but I soon gave up on him, thinking that I would never see him again. The only thing I never forgot was what he looked like.

He looked at me for awhile. He opened his mouth to speak but we were told we arrived in Minoba. He sighed in relief.

"Don't think this conversation is over." He looked at me wide eyed like he was worried about having to talk later.

We stepped off the train. "Hello Minoba! I'm back!" I yelled obnoxiously. All the people looked at me like I was crazy. Then this boy came up to me and… ***whack*** "Ow! That hurt you bas-"

"Where on earth have you been!?" the boy yelled at me. I looked at him annoyed by the welcome.

"Not even a welcome back, huh? How rude is that Zuzu?" I said to him.

His eye twitched, "It's Zumaku and you know that (f/n)." I laughed. His full name is Zumaku Zuchimo.

"Let me introduce you, this guy here is Allen Walker. Allen, Zumaku Zuchimo. Zuzu is a nice guy but he can be a pain."

"Who's the other guy?" Zumaku asked.

I looked at Kanda with a very annoyed face. "This guy is bas- I mean Yuu Kanda."

"Kanda. If you call me Yuu, so help-"

"Okay, I won't call you Yuu."

Hey Zuzu! Can we stay at your place while we're here?"

He looked at me, "Why are you back and why will you live again? And where's Ari?"

"I'll tell you at your place, but only if we can stay."

Zumaku sighed "You will never change…" I just smiled. It was already night and we headed to his place.

I looked around the house and Allen used his eye to check for any Akuma. No one around. I gave him the run down on why Arikata and I haven't been back and explained what happened to Arikata."And we're on a mission."

"What sort of mission?"

I looked at the other two to see if I should say. "Saving the town."

"From?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

He sighed and led us to our rooms. I smiled and we thanked him. Well… except Kanda.

When we woke up the following morning, we headed out in search of the innocence. Allen activated his eye. "Three Akuma are around the corner." I walked over and peered around a house to see three people standing there, bullying and old woman. I activated my weapon.

The three Akuma changed into their true forms and we attacked. (sorry but use your imagination to think of how they fought)

"Thank you! Thank you!" the woman said.

I smiled and Allen said "No problem, madam." We waved good bye and we started to look for the innocence that might or might not exist. Soon we came upon the well that sat in the middle of town. I sat on the edge of it and a shoot was fired, followed by an Akuma that Kanda destroyed. Allen looked down the hole and said that there were several Akuma down there.

"Let's go down then, shall we?" I said, climbing over the edge.

Allen grabbed my wrist. "Wait a minute! We don't even know how far down it goes."

"I do." I said, looking at him. "It's only 30 feet down." I through a rock down and then heard a splash shortly after. "The water is is 20 feet down meaning that it is 10 feet deep. Can you guys swim?"

"How do you know that?" Kanda asked, looking at me like I was stupid.

"Because I've lived in this town since I a little girl. The well is not that old, it was put in when I was 7." I shoot the same look back at him. "I'll go first to prove it." Then I jumped in.

"W-wait a minute!" Allen got all excited, trying to stop me. Then water splashed. "(f/n)! Are you okay?"

I didn't respond and Allen started to panic. "(f/n)! Hey! Please answer!"

"Allen! Calm down will you? I was just under the water."

He sighed in relief then a splash happened right next to me. I looked at the thing that just came down the well. "Tck"

"We are in the water, do you really want to piss me off?" Then another splash came. Timcampi was flying above the splash and Allen came up.

"Where do we go now?" Kanda asked.


	11. The Kiss And A Noah?

"Where do we go now?" Kanda asked. Allen reactivated his eye and looked down at the water.

"We dive down" and down we went. Turns out there was a cave just below the waters surface. We came up in a cave that was another tunnel, we followed it. "Stop."

We stopped and Allen jumped to the side to take cover. Kanda and I did the same thing. We heard a few people talking. _'Akuma?'_ Allen held his arm out toward the people and fired. _'Yup'_ the were destroyed. A few more Akuma came out to see what happened.

When their backs were to us, I threw a rock to the other side of the cave. They turned and headed towards the sound. When they were close enough, we attacked. They had been easily destroyed.

When all was clear, we headed farther into the tunnel. Soon we came across a wide opening and turned out to be a room filled with trees. "Is this an underground forest or something?" I asked, shocked that trees were here.

Allen looked at me then at the forest. He gasped in surprise. "This definitely has to be the work of innocence."

We walked through the woods. Allen said that we had to be careful because there was a lot of Akuma done here. We were some ways into the forest when Akuma attacked. We got rid of a lot of them but I was hit from behind with something sharp. I destroyed that Akuma quickly before looking at myself. _'No pentacles… I guess I'm fine.'_

I then became light headed. Luckily the other two fought off the rest themselves without trouble. Allen looked at me and I guess he noticed something wasn't right.

"(f/n), are you okay?" He had worry laced in his voice and he walked over and place his hand on my head. "Did you get hurt?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine…"

"Tck. Just admit they were just too much for you." I glared at him, but I didn't have the energy to really argue with him. I was tired.

"Let's just finish this damn mission already." I headed forward, but heard a gasp from Allen.

"(f/n)! You're bleeding!" he said.

"Yea, and? We have to finish the miss-" Kanda came over and forced me to sit down. "Ow you moron!" I yelled at him. I became even more tired.

"Stay here. In the condition you're in, you'll hinder the mission." I was going to argue but I realized that he was right. I would be a _burden_ on them.

"I'll stay and patch you up. I will catch up with you in a little bit, Kanda."

Kanda "Tck"ed Allen and just walked off.

"Ow!"

"Sorry!" Allen tried to lift my shirt up just enough that he could get to the wound. I refused to look at him. I was blushing that he was close to me again AND helping me with another wound.

He cleaned out the wound, "Ow." He dried it, "Ow." Then he began to wrap it, "OW!" He flinched every time I said ow.

"Will you please stop that? I am trying my best to cause very little pain."

"Sorry but it hurts." He sighed at my complaining.

After he was all finished, he leaned back and sat there. I looked at him. "A-Allen?"

"Yea?" he looked at me expectingly.

"Thanks… again…" I said.

He shook his he and said "What did I tell you before, (f/n)? Friends help each other." I looked at him and smiled.

"I remember."

"And besides…" he started, I looked at him waiting to hear what he had to say. "I-I l-love…" he paused as if he was thinking whether or not to finish the thought.

I glared at him "You better finish that thought or that will be another thing I force from you."

He sighed and looked me dead in the eye and said "I-I love you…" He looked away, blushing. I sat there with my mouth hanging open.

"R-Really?"

He nodded his head but refused to look at me. I squealed and he jumped. "That's so awesome! I was like 'I don't think he likes me' then after that little episode at the Order I was like 'He really doesn't like me now'…" and on and on I went. Something pressed against my lips and my eyes widened be the sudden action.

Allen pulled away from me, blushing crazily because of what he did. "S-sorry! It's just that-" I kissed him again.

"Shut up." He looked at me shocked. "Let's finish this mission." I got up and flinched because of the pain that shoot through me. "Ow" I said, grabbing the wound.

"Just stay here, okay? I'll go catch up with Kanda and we'll come back to pick you up. I'll leave Timcampi with you." He smiled so I smiled back.

"Okay." I went into the bushes that I was near and hid. He smiled at me and took off after saying he loved me. I was smiling the whole time.

_ time skip _

It's been awhile since Allen took off to help Kanda. I was getting worried. I was about to stand up when something moved in the bushes across from me. I held my breath in fear it was an Akuma.

It was an Akuma. _'Really?'_ I was hoping that it wouldn't be an Akuma. _'Just great…'_ I sighed. THAT was a mistake. The Akuma looked at the bushes I was in and came over slowly. _'Damn it'_ I reached for my weapon and activated it, just in case I needed to fight.

It came close and closer. I was ready to fight. I wouldn't have been good with the injury I had but I would still do what ever I could to stay alive. It aimed its weapons at me and….

***boom*** The Akuma was destroyed. I looked to where the attack had come from and seen Allen running over.

"(f/n)! Are you okay?" he asked when he seen me starting to get up.

"Yea, I'm fine. I wouldn't have went down without a fight. That wouldn't be fair to the guy looking for me." I smiled at him and tackled him in a hug. "Ow" I said, it hurt when I did that. "Guess I didn't think that through, huh?" I laughed and so did he.

"Tck." I looked at Kanda "Let's go back already. We got the innocence."

I whispered in Allen's ear with a smirk. He smiled back and nodded. We looked at Kanda and walked up to him.

"Tck, what is wrong with yo-" We hugged him. "G-Get the hell off of me!"

Allen and I laughed as we let him go. "He's right we should get going." I said.

"Well~. Well~. Well~." We jumped. "I had no idea that you would come back (f/n)~!"

I looked where the voice was coming from. Then, out of no where, a candle was at my back. I froze.

"Leave her alone, Road." Allen said, activating his weapon. Kanda did the same.

"Come now Allen~" she said "I just wanted to talk to my dear friend~. Is that so wrong~?" She smiled wickedly, making me shiver.

"J-just go away already…why are you here?" I asked.

Road laughed. "The Millennium Earl told me to meet you here~ You are, after all, a dangerous enemy~ We just want to be friends~" she laughed again.

I seen a dark streak go past and Kanda swung at her. She just floated away on the stupid umbrella she had with her.

"I'm not here to fight, I must be going now… Good job collecting the innocence~" She smiled and walked through a random door. _'How does she do that?'_

'_I'm a Noah, that's how'_ She looked back at me and smiled. _'Hope we can play some time (f/n). Just you and me~'_ I shivered, causing her to laugh. Then she was gone.

The next day,we headed home, back to the Black Order. Along with Allen and my new found feelings. We had to sleep at Zumaku's place since we came out of the well really late.

The next morning, we boarded the train. Allen and I held hand in hand all the way home, me laying my head on his shoulder. Kanda was complaining about it at first then realized that it was going no where.

The feelings that were unknown now show through. We were happy.

We got back to the Order and gave a mission report. Then We headed to the cafeteria. When we got there I noticed two people holding hands. As we got closer, I noticed it was my best friend… and HIM.

"What the hell is this?" I demanded.

"What about that?" Arikata smiled, pointing at Allen and my hands linked together. We blushed and looked away.

"Lavi…"

"Yes?" Lavi asked, a little nervous of what I'd say.

"If you do anything I don't like, whether or not you're my best friends boyfriend, I will kill you" Ari was going to say something but I stopped her. "And if you hurt her feelings or you break up with her, causing her to cry, I will find you. I will torture you." I smiled "That is all."

I walked to get food with Allen. I glanced back to see Lavi scared out of his wits. _'Good.'_ I laughed at his reaction.

**THE END**


End file.
